


Someone To Worry Over Me

by CatHeights



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in <i>The Hive</i>, Rodney receives concern from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Worry Over Me

  
The room was dark, but Rodney saw flashes of light behind his closed eyelids. He winced, head pounding. If only the pain would diminish enough to let him fall asleep and forget about the enzyme, Ford, and well, just everything.

His door chimed.

"Oh you have to be kidding me. Sleeping. Go away," he yelled and then winced. "Ow, that hurt."

The asshole outside his door ignored him and chimed again.

Rodney stumbled to his feet, one hand pressed against his temple. "This had better be important."

When the door slid open, Ronon pushed his way inside. "That was stupid," he said.

"What?"

"Taking the enzyme. It was a stupid thing to do."

Rodney stared, mouth slightly open.

"We'd have come back for you." Ronon glared.

No way. This was just too much. He felt like crap, and Ronon was taking him to task. Unbelievable. "I'm sure you would have come back if you could. But forgive me for being worried that Ford's little plan might have gone disastrously wrong, and that you might be in need of some help."

Ronon nodded and looked down. "You okay?" he asked, and his voice sounded odd, almost hesitant.

"Yes, fine. Just a blinding headache."

"You should sleep." Without another word, Ronon turned and walked out the door.

Rodney once again stared, open-mouthed. "Okay. What was that?" Not that the door was going to answer him, or at least he hoped it wouldn't answer him. Rodney shook his head, winced, and then stumbled back to bed.

The throbbing in his head made it hard to think, but he couldn't help trying to wrap his mind around Ronon's visit. What could possibly have been the reason behind it? There really was only one plausible explanation — Ronon had been worried about him.

"Huh," Rodney said, feeling oddly touched.

He smiled until his head pulsed painfully, berating him for daring to attempt thought – less thinking, more sleeping. Crap, this was going to be a long night.  


*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
His grumbling stomach was demanding — food, now — so he reached for a PowerBar knowing it wouldn't be quite enough, but he didn't want to stop working yet. Food really should just appear when you wanted it to.

The sound of something clattering next to him made him start. Rodney looked to the side and saw a tray filled with lunch. "Oh, thank God," he said and reached for half a sandwich.

Rodney took a large bite and said, "I think you may have saved my life." The words were a bit garbled by the food in his mouth, but Ronon seemed to understand as he nodded.

It wasn't until the sandwich had been demolished, and he was reaching for the salad on the tray that Rodney realized Ronon was staring at him. And was he grinning? Rodney cleared his throat. "Um, is this you feeling guilty about something?"

"No."

"Well, okay. Uh, thanks for the food and for stopping by last night."

"Your head still hurt?" Ronon asked.

"Actually, no." Rodney smiled. "Hey, the brain-exploding pain is completely gone."

"Good."

Ronon smiled, wide and brilliant, and Rodney felt odd, nervous and flushed, and very much intrigued.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later," Ronon said. He gripped Rodney's arm lightly for a second, and then left.

Rodney stared after him. It was a long time before he remembered the uneaten salad on the tray.  


*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
For the past half hour, Rodney had been trying to fall asleep, but each time he closed his eyes, he saw Ronon's smile, and his mind went spinning. Why was Ronon acting this way? Was it really just because he'd been worried or was it something more? The concern was kind of nice, but odd, very odd.

His door chimed, and Rodney sat up, grateful for the distraction. However, upon opening the door, he found Ronon on the other side. Rodney felt his face begin to flush, and he twisted his hands nervously.

"Can I come in?" Ronon asked.

"What, yes, of course." Rodney stepped back and waved Ronon inside.

As the door closed, Rodney started to ask Ronon why he was here, but he never got the words out as Ronon kissed him.

Ronon. Kissed. Him.

Okay, that so wasn't something he was expecting, but as far as surprises go this one was proving to be quite excellent. Ronon was an incredible kisser, focused and determined, two qualities for which Rodney had a great appreciation.

When the kiss ended, Rodney was out of breath and he had one hand pressed against Ronon's chest. "You're…uh…interested in me?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"What, no. I just, well. I mean, I never would have. Oh forget it." He could over think this, but that would be an utter waste of time. Rodney fisted his hand in Ronon's shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him.

After that kiss, everything moved forward at an incredible pace. In the blink of an eye, Ronon had Rodney's pants pulled down and had dropped to his knees.

Rodney knew he probably had a ridiculous expression on his face, but surely he had a right to appear a bit stunned as Ronon had just unzipped his own pants and was pulling out and stroking his rather hard cock. This was incredible. Ronon was hard for him. Who would have guessed that reality would end up trumping every fantasy he'd ever had?

Ronon pinched the head of his cock, and then he leaned forward and took Rodney's cock in his mouth.

"Oh…oh, god, yes." Rodney couldn't have stopped those words from slipping out of his mouth if his life had been threatened. Ronon sucked cock with the same focused determination with which he kissed, and Rodney felt his entire body arching toward Ronon's mouth, eager to meet the onslaught.

Ronon made these guttural noises that Rodney swore sounded contented, as if Ronon loved every minute of sucking Rodney's cock. Rodney couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone this enthusiastic. He closed his eyes and let the sounds sweep through his body.

Then suddenly the pressure on his cock was gone. He opened his eyes, and what he saw made them widen. Ronon had resumed stroking himself, and was now thrusting violently into his hand, groaning and then coming. Rodney swore his knees were going to give out at the sight.

When Ronon, still shuddering through his orgasm, resumed sucking his cock, Rodney was pretty positive his entire body was going to collapse in a fiery ball of bliss. God, he felt infinite, his body and mind boundless, and ready to just…explode.

Whiteout. No thought. Just this.

Rodney had no idea how much time passed before his brain began functioning again, but when it did, he realized Ronon's forehead was resting against his stomach. He reached down and stroked Ronon's shoulder, his fingers massaging the muscles there.

"It's been a long time." Ronon said the words softly, and his tone sounded apologetic.

An ache twisted in Rodney's chest as he thought of all those years Ronon had spent alone, running, never able to be with anyone for fear of bringing the Wraith down on them. He forced away the lump in his throat before speaking. "Did you hear me complaining?"

Ronon chuckled, and Rodney felt the vibration against his stomach. He really liked the sounds Ronon made.

"No. I did hear you moaning, though." Ronon smiled, the wide, brilliant smile, and Rodney felt himself flush once again, so he ducked down to pull up his pants.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," Ronon said as he stood and headed to the bathroom.

Rodney stumbled over to the bed and collapsed with a contented sigh. A few minutes later, Ronon returned, but he didn't come over to Rodney. Instead, he hovered on the other side of the room, arms crossed and manner disinterested, and yet Rodney swore he could see awkwardness and unease in the slight tension of Ronon's shoulders. When had he learned to read Ronon's body language?

He moved over on the bed to make room. "Come here," he said, with a wave of his hand.

Ronon came over quickly, toeing off his shoes and climbing into the bed. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies in slow, lazy touches. Eventually Ronon dozed off, and for a while, Rodney watched him sleep, amazed that Ronon was here with him. When his own eyes started to drift close, a smile curved his lips as he thought that he could really get used to Ronon being worried about him.


End file.
